Crying Tree
by Kemis
Summary: E' una serata piovosa e Subaru, da solo in casa, non puo' far a meno di ripensare al'incontro con Seishiro al Nakano Sun Plaza. *Versione in italiano*


PAIRING: SeishiroxSubaru (beh, non proprio...)  
SPOILER: Mannaggia, mai una volta che mi ricordi qual'e' il volumetto. Mi pare il 9...  
DISCLAIMER: La canzone usata e' 'The Crying Tree of Mercury' ed appartiene agli Smashing Pumpkins (x chi lo vuol sapere l'album e' 'MACHINA, the Machines of God') e i personaggi appartengono alle Clamp (ma non si puo' proprio far richiesta di adozione, mannaggia??)  
NOTE: Questa l'ho scritta ancora quest'estate, in una serata davvero nera. Il mio 'io' depresso ha preso il sopravvento sulla mia parte razionale (che devo ammettere fa sempre più spesso cilecca). Quando sono tornata in me qualche tempo dopo mi sono trovata davanti queste tre pagine di songfic. Dato che non sapevo cos'altro poter fare, l'ho letta. E mi è piaciuta. Spero piaccia anche a voi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il vento soffiava la pioggia contro il vetro della stanza. Subaru rimase a osservare l'esterno in silenzio. Le nubi temporalesche celavano il sole, coprendo interamente il cielo di una spessa coltre cupa. La voce insistente dell'uomo che parlava alla radio ripetè di nuovo l'ora, affrettando i ritardatari a rincasare per la cena.  
Subaru decise brevemente che non avrebbe mangiato, non ne aveva voglia. Rimase a osservare la sottile striscia di fumo che si sollevava dalla sigaretta accesa tra le sue dita, il cui bianco risaltava in contrasto al colore del cielo fuori.  
La sua mente era vuota, Subaru si rifiutava di pensare ad alcunché, sapendo che sarebbe bastato un solo pensiero cosciente a riportare la sua memoria all'incontro al Nakano Sun Plaza avvenuto appena quattro giorni prima. Rimase a osservare la pioggia che scorreva sul vetro con sguardo vacuo.  
Notò distantemente che quell'odioso speaker aveva finalmente smesso di parlare, lasciando il posto a una musica lenta e cupa. Lasciò cadere la testa contro il vetro freddo, chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal suo ritmo, ascoltando le parole del cantante.  
  
  
//This is the song I've been singing my whole life  
I've been waiting like a knife  
To cut open your heart  
And bleed my soul to you//  
  
  
Senza aprire gli occhi scosse debolmente la sigaretta sopra il portacenere, portando lentamente l'altra mano al petto, sopra il lungo taglio sottile, un dolore pulsante stranamente rassicurante.  
  
  
//I did it all for you  
You and you and you and you//  
  
  
Vagamente irritato dalla direzione che la sua mente stava prendendo, tentò di pensare ad altro. Rivide davanti a sé il fragile ragazzo dai capelli corvini – poco più che un bambino, in realtà – che era stato scelto per essere il Kamui dei Draghi del Cielo. Nei suoi grandi occhi viola Subaru vi aveva visto rispecchiato il suo dolore. Ripensò alla risolutezza che con i suoi discorsi aveva risvegliato in quelle pozze senza fondo violacee – risolutezza che sconfinava nella disperazione, un altro sentimento che gli era insopportabilmente familiare.  
  
  
This is the sound I've been making my whole life  
I've been waiting for this night  
To clear up all the talk  
  
  
Riudì le parole che si erano scambiati nel fondo del cuore del ragazzo.  
/"…Anche se qualcuno ti dicesse che sei egoista?"/  
Lentamente alla figura di Kamui si sovrappose quella di un se stesso sedicenne.  
/"…Anche se qualcuno ti biasimasse per questo?"/  
Rivide se stesso pronunciare quelle stesse parole alla sua immagine riflessa in uno specchio, in un solitario pomeriggio autunnale.  
/"…Anche se nessuno capisse i tuoi pensieri?"/  
Un pomeriggio cupo e piovoso, proprio come oggi, un pomeriggio in cui aveva preso la sua decisione, in cui aveva scelto la sua strada. Sapeva dove portava quel sentiero, /sapeva/ a cosa sarebbe andato incontro, sapeva a quale solitudine, a quale folle oscurità stava spalancando le braccia, ma c'era stato un unico pensiero nella sua mente.  
/"…Io vivo affinché si avveri il futuro che desidero…"/  
  
  
//Although I'm selfish to a fault  
Is it selfish it's you I want  
You I did it all for you//  
  
  
Incapace di evitarlo, l'immagine del Sakurazukamori si affacciò alla sua mente, i suoi occhi – uno uniforme e latteo, l'altro color ambra, ma freddo quanto quello di vetro – e il suo sorriso, sempre lo stesso. Subaru odiava quel sorriso, quella immancabile maschera peggiore di un'espressione indifferente, quel sorriso perennemente presente sul suo volto. Bevendo un caffè in compagnia, o fumando una sigaretta, o uccidendo un innocente. Il sorriso non spariva mai.   
Al Sakurazukamori si accostò la figura del 'Seishiro-san' che aveva conosciuto nell'anno del Patto, degli occhi color ambra pieni di affetto e preoccupazione per lui – pieni di /bugie/ – e, nonostante i suoi sforzi, si sentì tornare quel sedicenne fiducioso, ingenuo… e innamorato.  
  
  
//This love will stand as long as you  
There's really no excuse  
I did it all for you//  
  
  
Sentì un'improvvisa umidità scivolare contro la guancia appoggiata alla finestra. Decise che si trattava della condensa del suo respiro contro il vetro freddo, finché una goccia non raggiunse le sue labbra socchiuse. Sentendone il gusto salato, non seppe più negare l'evidenza a se stesso. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, rifiutandosi di fissare quelli verdi pieni di lacrime del suo riflesso e guardando invece la città ammantata di scuro, come un mantello su cui le gocce di pioggia lanciavano deboli bagliori morenti nel crepuscolo.  
  
  
//These are the tears I've been crying my whole life  
Like an ocean of desire//  
  
  
Nella sua mente rivisse il breve incontro al Nakano Sun Plaza, risentì la mano dell'assassino sulla sua, il suo respiro caldo sulle dita, la sensazione di quelle labbra sensuali sorridere contro il dorso, contro /il suo stesso marchio/.   
Sentì improvvisamente che i suoi demoni lo assalivano, demoni che stava evitando già da quattro giorni.  
Una parte di lui, quella che ancora ragionava, trovava ridicolo il fatto che le scelte e la determinazione costruite negli ultimi nove anni fossero state scosse in quel modo in pochi minuti, che poche parole e qualche lieve tocco fossero riuscite ad alzare una cortina di nebbia intorno a lui, isolandolo e confondendolo, facendogli perdere l'orientamento.  
  
  
//I'm reaching through the noise  
Across the dusk of time//  
  
  
Aspirando profondamente dalla sigaretta, lottò per ritrovare il suo equilibrio interiore, per livellare il tumulto che era esploso dentro di lui. Ripeté mentalmente le parole che aveva detto a Seishiro-san quel giorno.  
/"…Ti stavo cercando per esaudire il mio desiderio…"/  
/"…A me non interessa affatto il futuro del mondo…"/  
  
  
//Within the lilting lies   
I am singing out to you//  
  
  
Ascoltò le ultime note della canzone disperdersi nell'aria. La sigaretta si era spenta fra le sue dita, la cenere era caduta a terra e un po' sui suo pantaloni. Da qualche parte nell'appartamento il suo poketbell stava suonando, un altro lavoro di cui occuparsi, altre persone da salvare.  
Riappoggiò la testa contro la finestra, pretendendo che il freddo che sentiva avvolgerlo fosse il freddo del vetro, il freddo di quella sera piovosa, il freddo dell'appartamento…  
Richiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le tenebre invadessero la sua mente e il suo cuore, perdendosi nell'oblio. 


End file.
